


Curse of the Lipomancer: Ensnared [Bonus Chapter]

by Infinite_Loup



Series: Curse of the Lipomancer [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Beautiful, Belly, Bondage, Breasts, Butt, Chubby, Consentacles, Dungeon, F/F, Fatfur, Fattening, Feeding, Flab, Force-Feeding, Forced, Forcefeeding, Furry, Immobility, Lard, Lardass, Lipomancer, OF, Other, Romance, Sized, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, Weird, Wolfess, Woman, ass, bizarre, curse, fatass, feedee, feeder, force, obese, ssbbw, super, the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Loup/pseuds/Infinite_Loup
Summary: A more explicit story than I normally do. Here we have the first of the "hidden" bonus stories I will be uploading onto here. Originally you could find these by looking for pastebin identification codes I've been hiding in nearly every one of my pictures I've uploaded on Deviantart/Furaffinity for the past year or so, but nobody seems to care that much and they're rather obscure to find anyways, so I'm just posting them all on here more likely than not.Many of these stories are more extreme than what I usually post, so I'll warn you now it can be a bit weird. This one in particular involves some lurid tentacle sex along with my usual weight gain stuff, though it's all consensual. This little bonus chapter would have occurred during the middle of the last part of my storyline simply titled "Ensnared". Hope you all enjoy.





	Curse of the Lipomancer: Ensnared [Bonus Chapter]

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains extreme female weight gain/obesity, bondage, and strange, if consensual tentacle sex and slime inflation. There is also an image towards the end of an extremely obese and nude wolfess. If that's not your thing, then I implore you to turn back now.

As the two wolves broke their kiss, Johanna purred contentedly, gazing longingly into the rich orange eyes of her lover. She smiled at her, and she smiled back, a warm, loving expression that contrasted with the cool, dark blue of her fur.

 

The white furred, blond haired Wolfess herself seemed like a decent contrast to the blue canine. Her body was monumentally obese by this point, a jarring juxtaposition to the much thinner, muscular avatar who could serve as a good indicator of what Johanna's massive body was like before all the fat just piled on and turned her into a ball of lard.

 

Johanna didn't mind though. She had come to accept her still swelling bulk. At this point she was just eager to milk all the fun she could out of this incredibly strange predicament she had found herself in.

 

She smiled back at the Wolfess and licked her juicy, plump lips.

 

"What are you thinking, my dear Johanna?" The woman purred softly, tracing a finger gingerly over one of the barbarian's plump, exposed nipples and making her coo in delight as those orange sparks danced around it.

 

"Well this has been quite fun... but I was just thinking... this is more a dream than the real world, right?" The obese wolf said, blushing as she glanced away from the other Wolfess.

 

The Wolfess looked up at her and smiled wider, "Yes, this is true. Go on?"

 

Johanna blushed even more and turned her head... well turned it as much as she could, her neck rolls squishing as they resisted the movement, "I was just thinking, if that's the case, well, maybe we could try something a bit..?"

 

"More exotic?" The other woman finished, grinning as she gave Johanna's fat nipple a squeeze.

 

"Ooof! Y-Yes!" She gasped, finding herself staring back into those brilliant orange eyes and blushing even harder, "Maybe let me feel something closer to... well, hehe... what you're doing to me in the real world?"

 

A chuckle rose from the Wolfess as she stepped back, raising her arms into the air on either side of her as multiple thick tentacles rose from the water around Johanna, flailing sluggishly back and forth. Johanna's eyes widened and she stumbled a little as she turned about her, looking at the many tendrils and gulping. She reached out for one of them before it suddenly whipped into action, curling around her arm and ensnaring the woman's flabby bingo wing in its tight grasp as she gasped.

 

"Are you certain this is what you desire, Johanna Thunderpaw?"

 

Johanna gulped again, but nodded, "Yes... well..?"

 

"As you wish," The Wolfess purred.

 

Suddenly even more thick tendrils began to wrap themselves around Johanna's fat limbs, curling tightly around them as they dug in between her fleshy, drooping folds. Her heart began racing and her breathing climbed into a rapid pant as she began to grow nervous, but she restrained her fear as the tentacles restrained her body, the pressure their grip had on her limbs instantly increasing as the strong tendrils began to lift the morbidly obese wolfess into the air with ease.

 

"Oh... oh my..." Johanna panted as more tentacles began to curl around her corpulent body, focusing on her blubbery torso now as they curled about her gargantuan curves and dug deep within her cavernous folds. She gasped and huffed a bit as she felt them tightening around her stomach and curling around her engorged breasts as the Wolfess bound her firmly in her grip. The sensation of being held by the strange, yet powerful tendrils was curious, especially when contrasted with the feeling of gravity as it pulled her heavy, sagging, bloated body down towards the ground, "How strange..."

 

"Oh my dear... we haven't even started," The Wolfess chuckled before she snapped her fingers, the sound echoing throughout the dreamlike sea surrounding them.

 

Instantly, the tentacles began to emit the same, brilliant orange sparks everywhere they met Johanna's fat flesh. She cried out in sheer bliss as her eyes shot open wide, her tongue lolling out over her lips as her entire corpulent body was suddenly wracked with intense sexual pleasure.

 

"OH!" Johanna screamed, the tentacles around her breasts sliding over her flabby tits and curling tighter, the energy emeanating from them intensifying even more with the movement, "Oh f-fuck... Oh fuck me..!"

 

"Well, we're getting there..." The Wolfess cooed teasingly as she stretched out her index finger, holding it out before her and curling it up in a beckoning motion as another tentacle began to emerge directly below the suspended wolfess, this one much thicker than all the other ones, "Ready Johanna..?"

 

"I-I th-think so..." She panted heavily, unable to see the tentacle below her but certainly able to feel it as the tip dug between her thick, blubbery thunder thighs and began to tease playfully against her buried, dripping nether-lips, sending maddeningly extreme shocks of pleasure throughout the woman's entire body, "JUST SEND THE FUCKING THING IN ALREADY! OH FUCK!"

 

The Wolfess snickered and curled her finger straight up, sending the tentacle plowing straight into Johanna's slit. A scream of pleasure tore free from Johanna's throat as the tentacle burrowed deeper and deeper inside of her, penetrating her fully before curling itself into a thick coil inside of her womb. After a few moments, the other tendrils began to lift her higher up off its thick length before letting her heavy body drop a couple of feet back down onto the appendage, causing the monstrously obese wolfess to bellow even louder with ecstasy as the tentacle spread her further again. This continued for quite a while, the smaller tentacles assisting the fatass canine in riding the meatier tendril as they too pleasured the corpulent barbarian, squeezing every roll, snaking through every fold as sexual pleasure infused every inch of her fat body. It was like a fire raging through a roaring furnace, blazing within her as sparks of that orange light bloomed from deep between her legs, making the slick juices flowing down their the rolls of her thighs and the length of the tendril look like molten iron.

 

Yet even as this continued for what seemed like an eternity to the howling, writhing wolfess, she still did not seem to be reaching orgasm, instead merely continuing to ramp up towards a release that somehow seemed further and further away with every escalation.  As the squirming inside her continued to pound the barbarian harder and faster, she began to bellow more and more desperately, her deep, husky moans booming around her.

 

"Oh gods! By all th-the lords and ladies just fucking COME already!"

 

The Wolfess smiled as she waved her finger through the air, stroking it like an artist might stroke a canvas with a brush, "Maybe you just need a little more help..."

 

With that, two more thick tendrils began to emerge from the waters beneath Johanna, one rising in front of her face as the other remained out of her sight. The former hovered before her panting maw while the latter began to prod and poke at Johanna's bloated buttocks, causing her to shiver and moan in delight. Normally she would be a bit more embarrassed by the lewd and explicitly perverse actions the tentacle seemed to be implicating, but at this point she just wanted to be pushed over the edge of climax no matter what, "I do, I DO! Just send them in!"

 

With a snap of the blue wolf's fingers again, the thicker of the two tendrils burrowed deep and fast between Johanna's titanic ass cheeks, sending waves of rippling delight throughout her as it made its way deeper in. It did not take long for the tip of the tendril to find the wolf woman's thick anus buried beneath the boulders of flab, and it did not hesitate, plunging straight into the warrior's tailhole. A devastating explosion of sexual bliss tore through Johanna as more and more of the tentacle forced its way into her ass, growing thicker and thicker as it buried itself into her. A ear-splitting howl rose from deep within her fat-swaddled throat, only to be suffocated by the third tentacle as it plunged past her fat lips, tunneling down her esophagus as the wolfgirl was penetrated three ways at once.

 

All the while, Johanna was still growing fatter and fatter, both in the waking world and this strange dream. The growth was subtle and slow, hard to catch, especially as she grew ever large, but if one looked closely as the wolfess writhed and squirmed and bounced on top of the two thick tendrils entering her from below, they might be able to catch her voluminously obese body jiggling more and more violently as time went by. Then again, the tendril's entering and plowing into her body were continuously thrusting harder and faster as well, the two below her juggling the blob of wolf between them as they pulled out of her and plunged back in in sync with one another. Johanna bounced between the two, like a ship being tossed upon a sea, her body ravaged by crushing waves of sensation that overwhelmed her very mind until it was drowning in bliss. Every thought besides the pleasure assaulting every inch of her being was past even a distant memory, impossible for her to even reach for in her current state, like distant coastlines far beyond her horizons. Tears streamed down her fat cheeks and drool trickled past her lips, flowing like tiny streams over all three of her sagging chins as Johanna was consumed by pure pleasure.

 

"Oh my lovely dear..." The Wolfess cooed as she watched Johanna bounce and groan and wobble, admiring how she mewled, how her sausage-like fingers curled, how the sweat dripped from every bloated roll and sagging curve of her corpulent body, "You are beautiful."

 

Looking down at her own form, the lithe, blue Wolfess brushed her fingers tenderly up her thighs, her paws dancing up her stomach until they rested on her breasts. She cupped them in her grasp, closing her eyes and squeezing them as she tapped deeper into Johanna's mind. She let out a startled, shocked moan of her own as she felt that swirling maelstrom of sensation that had entrapped her lover, the Wolfess pulling her own mind back out of instinct before tapping back into it more carefully. She began to moan softer now, rubbing her chest, pinching at her nipples as Johanna's pleasure began to become hers.

 

"More..." She gasped, biting her lip as she began to rock her hips in rhythm with Johanna's, though with much less jiggling, groaning as she squeezed her legs together, "Deeper... harder! More, give me more!"

 

Almost beyoned the Wolfess's conscious control, the tentacles began to thrust even harder into Johanna, deeper, the ones grasping her tightening their grips, squeezing and fondling her as they teased her fat nibbles and stroked her titanic ass until...

 

"Ahhh!" The Wolfess gasped, arching her back as she let out a long, loud, spine-chilling howl. Its unearthly frequencies mixed with the muffled cries of Johanna as both the wolves came as one, orgasmic pleasure rippling through her obese body as it wracked the muscular blue Wolfess. Quickly the blue wolf lowered a trembling paw down from her chest, shoving it between her legs as she slipped her clawed fingers into her own slit, already hot and dripping with mind-shattering arousal. The Wolfess had tapped into the minds of those she had mated with before, but never to this extent, never this deeply. The sensation was wondrous, magical, and still just as alien to her as her entire being was to Johanna's own comprehension, but no less beautiful for it.

 

It was the closest thing The Wolfess's mind had ever come to what these creatures considered happiness.

 

She continued to thrust her paw into herself in tune with the tentacles filling Johanna, but by now the orgasm for both was finally beginning to die down. The two of them opened their eyes, an orange light filling Johanna's irises for but a brief moment before they slowly turned blue once more.

 

The tentacles lowered the exhausted blubber wolf back to the ground, her body sore and tired, coated in hundreds of pounds of blubber, yet still able to stand. She couldn't help but let out a belch as the tendril in her mouth extracted herself, her tail twitching as one of the others pulled itself free from her bowels. She moaned deeply, gasping and wheezing as she blushed with furious intensity, her fur so soaked with her sweat it was dripping, mixing with the juices that still flowed from between her legs.

 

"That..." She gasped heavily, tongue hanging out of her panting maw as she gazed lovingly at the other canine, "Was the best thing I've ever felt in my life..."

 

"I am glad that you enjoyed it Johanna..." The Wolfess moaned, pulling her paw from her slit as she looked the morbidly obese barbarian over, licking her lips hungrily, "But I think I can do better..."

 

Johanna laughed deliriously, "Better?! That was beyond a shadow of a doubt the BEST sex I've ever had in my life! How the fuck could you ever top that!"

 

"Well..." The Wolfess cooed, slowly stepping closer to the other woman, "Back when I was first brought to this place, I delved into its master's mind just as I have yours."

 

"The Lipomancer..." Johanna gasped, frowning as she panted, still shivering as she held her belly in her paws, "That must haven been horri-ARP!" She barked out, her whole body quaking as the tendril still shoved in her slit yanked itself out, coiling back beneath the surface of the water, "H-Horrible."

 

The Wolfess nodded solemnly, "It was," She continued, "I had hoped to convince him to leave me alone, but his mind was too strong, his magics too powerful. I wasn't able to see many of his thoughts, and most were horrific... but I did learn some things."

 

"Oh?" Johanna grunted, tilting her head, "What kind of things?"

 

The Wolfess smiled, "Want me to surprise you?"

 

Johanna looked uncertain for a moment, but then nodded, "If it's as good as what you just did for me, then fuck yeah."

 

The blue wolf laughed, covering her lips with her paw as she giggled, "Trust me, like I said it is better. Now if you could just do one thing for me?"

 

"Of course," Grinned Johanna, "What?"

 

"Open your mouth."

 

Johanna furrowed her brow in confusion, but did as she was told and then some, opening her maw as wide as she possibly could. The wolfess looked completely comical, the effect only multiplied by how fat her cheeks and chins were, making her look like a chubby chipmunk ready to pack away one last acorn before the winter came and it was time to hibernate.

 

The Wolfess shook her head and smiled before she ran towards Johanna and leapt into the air. Instead of landing on top of her like Johanna had expected, she kept flying higher, her body beginning to melt and elongate, like some kind of taffy being stretched too thin. Johanna watched as the strange, stretched wolfgirl soared through the air like some strange kite, that orange, sensuous energy she seemed to generate arcing across her body as she went. Johanna's goofy expression began to change, her open maw narrowing into a shocked gape, but it was still enough for The Wolfess as she arced her body downwards, aiming her elongated head straight for Johanna's mouth.

 

Johanna's eyes widened in fright and uncertainty, but by the time she had figured out what was happening, it was far too late to do anything. She began to gag, and then gulp heavily as The Wolfess forced her liquified body down her throat, heavy goo beginning to fill the fat wolfess's stomach as she held it in her paws. She continued to swallow, gulp after thick gulp, the torrent of slime feeling as though it would never end as her already vast gut swelled larger and tighter, a nauseatingly tingly discomfort filling her fat belly before it grew into pain and then nearly agony. Even then, every spike of pain was mixed with bliss as The Wolfess's energy filled her just as much as her slime did, the sensation unlike any the barbarian had ever felt before. Just when Johanna felt as though the pain  and pleasure couldn't escalate any further, expecting to burst at any moment either from pressure or pure, orgasmic pleasure, the pain began to lessen, the strain in her belly slowly being relieved.

 

Instead, that blissful tingling began to spread to the rest of her body as she found herself fattening at an alarming rate. She began to worry as she felt herself growing even heavier, her already fat body thickening even more with blubbery softness as she felt gravity tugging her down more and more. By the time the last of the liquefied wolf had slipped past her drool-slicked lips, the barbarian's muscular yet fat-covered legs trembled before finally giving out. At long last Johanna fell back onto her vast backside, her buttocks and entire body quaking as the water splashed beneath her before lapping against her bulging ass and gut. She gasped and groaned weakly as she held her fat belly in her paws, her fingers sinking into the soft, doughy fat, knowing that she would be stuck pinned to her ass for a good long while now.

 

"Wh-What... huff huff... what the hell was that?!" Johanna gasped, a shiver of elation escaping in her voice. The barbarian shuddered as she rubbed her paws along her now even fatter stomach, filled with a mixture of terror and excitement.

 

"That little trick I told you about," The Wolfess chuckled from inside of Johanna, causing her belly to shake in her chubby paws with every laugh. Unfortunately this also sent waves of erotic pleasure throughout the wolfgirl, causing her to moan thickly with joy, "Oooh my, and it is even more effective than I had thought it would be."

 

Johanna panted heavily as she curled her thick fingers, even such a simple act sending waves of pleasure rippling through her. As she moved them across her sagging gut, she bellowed out with sheer lust, her moans sending ripples across her form, "Oh F-FUCK... ahh! It's sooo... s-sooo... AHHHHHHH!"

 

The now immobile wolfess immediately found herself pushed over the edge into a powerful orgasm, and the chuckling from the goo inside of her wasn't helping much. She dug her paws deeper into her belly flab, her tongue lolling and eyes rolling as she found herself tumbling into a cascade of climaxes, one rolling into the next, growing even more intense as they went until after several minutes the Wolfess toned down her powers, leaving Johanna a sweaty, gasping, blushing pile of blubber.

 

"That was... That was... by the gods, I can't even... hufff... hurrrff... BEGIN to describe what that was..."

 

The Wolfess snickered, causing Johanna's massive tits to jiggle and the helplessly obese barbarian wolfess to moans.

 

"Oh Johanna..." The liquified wolf woman purred as she began to flow more of herself down below Johanna's mountain of a gut, "If you thought that was good, wait until you feel this..."

 

 

 

Somewhere, deep beneath the Lipomancer's Lair, there sat a titanic blob of a wolfess. She was bound by thick, strong tentacles, a series of moans trying to escape her lips, only to be muffled by the feeding tube jammed down her throat, pouring gallons of fattening sludge as she slowly grew more and more tremendously obese. The moans began to grow louder and louder as titanically fat body shook more and more, the tendrils leading behind her twitching and slithering with every heavy grunt as the thick stench of her arousal flooded the entirety of the massive cave. As the intensity of the slumbering wolf woman's orgasms increased, her moans grew louder and louder, so much so that her bellows were able to be heard even past the bulging thickness of her feeding tube until...

 

 

 

"What the fuck was that?" The black-clad man gasped to his companion, pausing in the tunnel as he held his torch aloft and glanced around.

 

The deep, rumbling roar continued to echo down the narrow tunnel walls until it disappeared behind them, but the dread the man felt remained.

 

The woman next to him only smiled before she motioned him to continue forwards, "Don't worry pal... we'll both see soon enough."

 

 

 


End file.
